28 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-28 ; Comments *The final part of the 1988 Festive Fifty, plus session repeats from the year. *The top 10 features JP's first diatribe against his listener's choices, and probably his first use of the phrase 'boys strumming guitars', which he would use with variations right up to his final chart in 2003: yet all but one of the 50 records were ones that he had played during the year. *Start of show: "There must be something I can say about honey nuts and tinned sweetcorn, but it doesn't come immediately to mind, I confess. Well, I don't think I've ever heard the Christians sounding as good as they did just now on Radio 1 FM. Tonight, scruffy listeners, we have sessions for you from..." Session Repeats *Humanoid, one and only. Recorded 1988-11-15. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #6. Recorded 1988-05-24. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). *Inspiral Carpets, #1. Recorded 1988-07-17. No known commercial release. *Four Brothers, #1. Recorded 1988-09-11. Available on Strange Fruit LP (SFPS070). *Napalm Death, #2. Recorded 1988-03-08. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Bolt Thrower, #1. Recorded 1988-01-03. Available on The Peel Sessions 1988-90 (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Humanoid: 'Orbital (Feeling)' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Unfaithful' (Peel Session) *Four Brothers: 'Uchandifunga' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'So Far' (Peel Session) *Napalm Death: 'Moral Crusade/Worlds Apart/Mad' (Peel Session) *Bolt Thrower: 'Forgotten Existence' (Peel Session) *Humanoid: 'Slam' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now?' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Obviously, over the Christmas and New Year period, I've been driving backwards and forwards quite a bit, and covering a lot of miles, and I'm quite grateful, frankly, for the number of police that are out there and stopping people. There seem to be one or two people, obviously, who drive around, you think, those blighters, so quite glad to see the police, although it has meant that I've been stopped twice meself. Last night, as I was drifting along the A11, at a fairly reasonable tempo, I thought, I was pulled over. They said things that you think, "They only say that on television!" They said, "60 miles an hour not fast enough for you then, sir?"') *Inspiral Carpets: 'Monkey On My Back' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Every time I play this, I have to have people standing by to fan me with peacock feather fans in case I become overheated.') *Four Brothers: 'Vimbayi' (Peel Session) *Napalm Death: 'Divine Death/CS/Control' (Peel Session) *Bolt Thrower: 'Attack In The Aftermath' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Right, replace your heads on a count of three.') *Wedding Present: 'Happy Birthday' (Peel Session) *Humanoid: 'Jetstream Tokyo' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Whiskey' (Peel Session) *Napalm Death: 'Walls/Raging In Hell/Conform Or Die/SOB' (Peel Session) *Bolt Thrower: 'Psychological Warfare' (Peel Session) 1988 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *'10': Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, 'The Mercy Seat (LP-Tender Prey)' (Mute) :(JP: 'I thought you'd prefer the LP version to the single version. That's the kind of decision we real men have to take from time to time.') *'09': House Of Love, 'Christine (LP-The House Of Love)' (Creation) *'08': Wedding Present, 'Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (7 inch)' (Reception) :(JP: 'You can feel the tension, can't you? No? Oh well.') *'07': Pixies, 'Gigantic (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) *'06': My Bloody Valentine, 'You Made Me Realise (EP-You Made Me Realise)' (Creation) *'05': Dinosaur Jr., 'Freak Scene (7 inch)' (Blast First) *'04': Wedding Present, 'Take Me I'm Yours' (Peel Session) *'03': Jesus & Mary Chain, 'Sidewalking (7 inch)' (Blanco Y Negro) :(JP: 'If you've been with me since we started at number 50, whenever it was, a few programmes ago quite clearly, I think you'll have to agree with me, really, that it's an ultra-conservative Festive Fifty. For example, if you want to take the number of black records that have made it into the Festive Fifty this year. I mean, it's been mainly kind of young lads strumming guitars. A lot of good tunes, I don't deny that, but as I say, conservative.') *'02': Wedding Present, 'Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (7 inch)' (Reception) *'01': House Of Love, 'Destroy The Heart (7 inch)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Anyway, the best ending of any of the tracks in this year's Festive Fifty.') File ;Name *1) and 2) 28th December 88 Parts 1 & 2 *3) JP19881228.mp3 *4) remastered by Peel Mailing List member Jake. Many thanks to him. *5) John Peel 28 Dec 1988 complete mw.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:45:49, 2) 00:48:14 *3) 01:57:32 *5) 02:08:10 ;Other *1) and 2) Some slight distortion evident *5) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *3) Mediafire Thanks to Ray b Also on Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Tim's Tapes